Dany
)-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} (father) İhi Kadse (mother) 0 (uncle) Carla (aunt) Franny (cousin) Êlisy (sister) Adry (son) |love_interests=Julay (wife) |rank=Admiral |mirror_universe=His counterpart doesn't exist. }} '''Dany Agrokak Loppy Tregsak, also known as Ɛ''' or '''Daniels, is the character of major importance in Expanded Universe of Planetes that born into a possible future. He is a teremedosian, and he's the son of Josep Maria # and İhi Kadse. Life in the XXI century In a possible future, Josep Maria # and İhi Kadse will get married and have two sons, Dany and Êlisy. Dany was born in 2016, and he spent his early life on Earth with his parents, and from 2026, with his sister Êlisy. In the 2043 starts World War III, and Dany and his family go to live in the spaceship FEF 09 beyond Earth. Years later Dany married with a teremedosian, Julay. His father Josep Maria # and mother İhi retire of the FEF, and he becomes the new admiral of the Earth while Julay becomes captain of the 09. Dany and Julay have a son, Adry. In 2056 the pegasians attack Gobola and destroy it, and Dany, with anger at the loss of the planet, finds a way to destroy Pegasus and all his race, but it takes a sacrifice: he must enter in a vortex. Later after arrive in the FEF 09 Dany destroy Pegasus, falls into the vortex and he's given to death. Life in the XXXI century Dany, who didn't die, goes to the XXXI century (just 1000 years later). After adapting to this century and some practices, he enters into the organization of time travelers. Under the identity of Ɛ', was helping his father with 15 years in order to prevent him won't change history, fighting against the Sulibans. A Kimberly of an alternative future is also fighting against the Sulibans and ended up in 2011, but was leaving again. Dany saw the history changed when a Suliban became the boyfriend of Kimberly, a girl who went to the same school that Josep Maria 15, and as the story that told Ɛ she never would have boyfriend, but he couldn't prevent. He was secretly in contact with his father until the Sulibans left the XXI century. But in the last episode of the ninth season of SerieStar4 the same Sulibans appear again but in the normal history and in the year 2063, a day before the first contact. They kidnap lieutenant Kimberly (Mimi), and her possible ex-boyfriend describe the history and when she is released she explains to Josep Maria 67 about the timeline which the Suliban come. At the end these Sulibans go to another parallel universe and they never will return. But there is still the Temporal Cold War, a war that involved Sulibans and other factions, and Ɛ must settle more changes that Sulibans made in the timeline. He changes his identity from 'Ɛ to Daniels a pseudonym similar to his real name, and went to a ship of the XXII century where there are more problems. Other information and external links * This character appears in Star Trek: Enterprise. See more information in Memory Alpha. Category:Characters bg:Дани ca:Dany es:Dany fr:Dany gl:Dany it:Dany pt:Dany ro:Dany ru:Дани sr:Дани